


Dude, That's My Teacher!

by thesp00kybay



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Eventual Sex, M/M, student!spencer, teacher!billy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesp00kybay/pseuds/thesp00kybay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfiction about Spencer Wright and Billy Joe Cobra. Billy/Spencer mainly. NSFW for later chapters. MY TUMBLR IS THESP00KY, PLEASE SEE IT FOR ANY DETAILS ON THE FIC! THANK YOU FOR READING!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU. Eventually we will get into the smut, I swear. Just be patient. My tumblr is TheSp00ky if you have any questions regarding the fic!

"Dude, That's My Teacher!" 

Chapter 1: First Day

 

A young man stood in his bedroom. Today, June 6th of 2013, a Thursday, is this young man's first day of High School. 

He isn't sure how to feel about this- especially since he doesn't know anyone yet... Or so he thinks.

\--

The young boy, aged 14, tugged on some fresh, clean clothes. Today's the day. He's finally considered a teenager- nearly a grown man! He smiled triumphantly as he peered in his full-body mirror, admiring his new image. He sported a pale blue t-shirt with an image of the Ghost Busters logo on the front- accompanied by the words 'Ghost Busters'. He finished zipping up and buttoning his faded dark blue jeans, making sure they fit well.

He pulled on his socks and sneakers and snatched up his backpack, shoving his video camera into it. 

"SPENCER! Mom said it's time for you to get your butt to school!"

"Coming, Jessica!" Spencer rolled his eyes and hurried out of his room, making his way down the short hallway in his small, one-story house. His mother Jane stood at the front door, giving her husband a kiss and leaving to take her daughter to school.

Spencer ate a quick breakfast consisting of two sunny-side-up eggs, a piece of buttered toast, and three large pancakes. After cleaning his plate entirely, he gulped down a glass of chocolate milk and padded out the door, waving goodbye to his dad.

The teen arrived at school, sheepishly yet confidently making his way onto the campus grounds. There were large and small groups of teens- their words drowning out each other. Spencer had showed up just in time for the bell to ring, signalling everyone inside and outside of the school to get to work.

Thursday proceeded alarmingly fast- having to fill his backpack mostly with dumb papers that had to be signed by his parents. The bell rang and he made his way to his final class of the day, reading his schedule that said 'Social Studies, Room 202'.

He grunted a bit, dragging along his backpack as he trudged onward. Spencer entered the classroom, quickly choosing a seat closest to the windows in the third-story classroom. The room filled with teenagers, the bell rang once more to signal the beginning of class. 

Spencer fiddled idly with a pencil that he'd dug out of his bag- along with a notebook, of course- and peered up towards the front of the room as the teacher, who had been silent, called the attention of the teens. 

The man was tall, lean, and fairly lanky. He had a simple built from what Spencer could see, and wasn't scrawny in the least bit. He actually seemed rather... attractive. Dark hair, gorgeous eyes, sculpted face..

Spencer shook his brain back into reality and tuned in as the adult started talking and pacing slowly in front of the class.

"Alrighty, my friends," he began, "you don't have to worry about getting any more of those syllabus things that the other teachers keep handin' out to you. I hate doing that."

A collective sigh drifted from the students during the teacher's patient pause.

"Anyway, you also won't be getting much homework. I don't find any use for it- and oh, before I forget. The name's Mr. Cohen, but most kids call me Cobra. I don't care which you choose." Mr. Cohen had his arms crossed behind his back as he slowly walked back and forth in front of the class.

"I'm not usually uptight unless you piss me off, so don't do that and we are cool as cucumbers. I only wear monkey suits like this on special occasions, so don't get used to seeing me wearing them."

Spencer tried to follow along with the rest of Cobra's words, but he found himself unable to focus on anything other than the sweet, sweet arse of the teacher. After several minutes of the tall man talking and pacing (he couldn't seem to stay still for more than .5 seconds), he finally sat on the corner of his thick, wooden desk.

As the man continued to drone on (does he ever fucking shut up? Jesus!), Spencer felt a nudge behind him. Before he could fully register what exactly was going on, a girl much older than him had leaned up and whispered into his ear with a grin-

"So, you diggin' the Cobra ass, newbie?"

Spencer's face flushed scarlet and he cleared his throat, doing his best to ignore the girl. He heard a hushed snicker from her- and gentle pat on the upper part of his back between his shoulder blades. "Don't worry, kiddo. I've been in his class for two years now- it's not because I'm bad at Social Studies, either, eheheheh."

After a while, Mr. Cohen had assigned them their only daily work for their first day- a simple worksheet. It was pretty generic, but Spencer didn't mind. It only meant that after he finished he could chat up Shanilla and Rajeev- two friends he had met back up with after a while of separation.

Spencer filled out the appropriate information and slid out of his seat, padding up and handing the paper to Mr. Cohen. He hurriedly got back into his chair, but not without staring into the teacher's eyes for a bit too long. God damn that man was beautiful.

The class ended much faster than he'd wanted it to, so he decided to stay after a bit. Once the kids had filed out, he approached Mr. Cohen's desk. 

"M-Mr. Cobra.." Spencer stuttered, averting his eyes sheepishly to stare at his red and white sneakers.

The man looked up from the stack of papers at his desk and peered at the young boy. "What's up, lil' dude?"

Spencer blinked, noticing the change in the older man's voice. "Um.. I uh, I w-was wondering.. That paper we did? With the questions about us? Y-you're gonna do one too, right, Mr. Cobra?"

The teacher chuckled, lowering his reading glasses and leaning back in his chair. "Well I wasn't planning to.. But if you really wanna know that stuff about me, I'll fill out one of these questionnaires."

Spencer felt like his face was getting redder and redder and he would pass out from embarrassment at any time now, "O-okay! I was just wondering!" He said, rushing over to his desk and gathering his things.

He hefted his backpack on and padded out the door as fast as he could, missing the smirk and gentle laugh of his teacher.

This was gonna be a long, interesting school year- the two of them could tell.


	2. Electric Avenue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the incredibly boring sequel! someone kiss me and make me pancakes [preferably shaped like billy]

the incredibly boring sequel! someone kiss me and make me pancakes (make them shaped like billy)

 

Dude, That's My Teacher! 

Chapter 2: Electric Avenue 

 

Spencer finished his morning routine, practically shaking with excitement. He wasn't sure why, but he was pretty eager to learn more about his very attractive Social Studies teacher Mr. Cohen.

He skipped breakfast- nervous stomach, and all- and hurried on to school. The day seemed to blur by- English, Math, Science, P.E., and finally Social Studies. He slid into his seat, watching the others walk in lazily. He noticed the girl from the day before sitting next to him instead of behind him, a sly smirk on her face.

"Sup, newbie," she said to him once she noticed he was staring. He noticed this as well and shook his head, looking away quickly.

"N-nothing.. And my name isn't 'newbie'," he looked over at her again, catching her vivid emerald gaze.

"What is it then? Adoranerd?" She chuckled, shuffling around in her messenger bag for a binder and a few pencils.

Spencer blushed slightly, "It's Spencer! Spencer Wright."

The short haired girl zipped her bag closed and looked over at him again. "You can call me Bay. It's not my real name, but you can call me that."

The teen boy blinked, about to question her statement when the bell rang to signal the beginning of class. He turned his attention forward, watching Mr. Cohen with an excited expression.

"Alrighty, class. After giving you all the assignment yesterday, I realized that I hadn't even told you much about myself. I suppose I should," the tall man spoke with an elegance that Spencer had heard him drop the day before. He wondered which tone of voice Mr. Cohen spoke with more frequently.

"My name is Baruch," Spencer felt goosebumps flood his body at the rolling of the 'r' in Mr. Cohen's name. Oh my god. He did not just roll that 'r' perfectly. What a toolbox. "Baruch Cohen. I'm twenty-four years of age," the tall man paced slowly back and forth.

"My favorite color is orange, my zodiac sign is Aquarius, and I dislike Principal Ponzi." Mr. Cohen paused at his desk, thumbing through some stacks of papers to find one particular stack that was paperclipped together. He slid the clip off and handed them out, informing the students that they were required by the school to share what they'd written on the questionnaires the day before to the class.

He said it was supposed to be an exercise to teach kids about eachother and get them to socialize- "What a crock," the teacher commented. Spencer drowned out the class as one by one they had to read what they'd written, and instead focused on Mr. Cohen.

The man seemed clearly uninterested in what the kids were saying, and instead had busied himself with a magazine. 'Popstars and their luxuries,' the title read. Spencer admired the way Cohen had just the faintest hint of freckles- the way his hair was dark brown with no signs of grays or whites, like most people his age had began to get.

Spencer was shaken out of his haze by Bay's hand on his shoulder- "Yo, Spencer. You're up."

He cleared his throat, getting out of his desk a bit too quickly and stumbling a bit- much to the entertainment of the others. Spencer grabbed his paper, reading off the words. "I'm- uh, I'm Spencer Wright. Fourteen years old, Libra, red, um.. I like to make movies," he rushed his voice, sitting down quickly and shyly. Oh god. He totally messed that up, didn't he? Mr. Cohen probably thinks he's a complete idiot.

He heard Bay snickering beside him, along with most of the class, and felt his face get hot. He kept his gaze down at his desk and twiddled his thumbs, hearing two more people go after him and then the whole class was finished. Mr. Cohen set his magazine down and peered out at the students.

"Alright. Since today's Friday I'm gonna take it easy on you all- the only thing I need you to do before Monday is get your Geography textbooks from the book room downstairs." As if on cue, the bell rang, and the students filed out noisily.

All except Spencer.

Spencer sheepishly gathered his things, stood up, and walked over to Mr. Cohen's desk. "M-Mr. Cobra," he squeaked, "I don't know where the book room is.. Is there any way you could help me out?"

The teen watched as Mr. Cohen stood up, bent forward (and in turn popped several vertebrae) and stretched a bit. "Sure, Spencer. I was planning on leaving, but I could use a little good karma, heheheh," the man slid his chair in, grabbed his keys out of the bottom drawer in his desk, and walked out of the room with Spencer.

Mr. Cohen turned on his heel and closed the door gently, locking it and stuffing the keys into his pocket. "Okey-dokey. So, I take it you missed orientation day where they showed everybody where certain rooms are?" He walked next to the youngster, hands in his jeans pockets. 

"I- er.. Yes.. Yessir, Mr. Cobra."

"Shucks, man. You don't need to keep up the formalities when I ain't teachin' ya. You can call me Billy. Billy Joe Cobra," the man said, peering down at Spencer.

Spencer glanced up at him and felt his face get warm when their eyes locked- Oh god. He was so fucking perfect. Those silvery eyes with specks of deep blues and bright aquamarines- was everything about Billy fucking perfect?

The two padded down the flights of stairs that led to the bottom floor, passing idle chit-chat back and forth until they reached the end of the staircase. Billy walked alongside Spencer, learning from the teen that his family had just moved to this town, how excited he was about finally being in High School, all that jazz.

Spencer let something slip, however. Something he wholeheartedly did not mean to say. "There's even a teacher here who's really attractive," he said with a smile.

Oops. Immediately Spencer backpedaled, feeling an overwhelming sense of regret wash over him as his face got hotter and hotter, his steps getting quicker and quicker. He hoped Billy hadn't heard that. Thankfully, he seemed to have tuned out the boy and stopped walking at a clear glass door with a brass doorknob on it.

"Here we are, Spence. This is the book room. Your other teachers will probably take you down here a few times to get your textbooks- even though they're pretty damn useless 'cause we got classroom copies."

Spencer skidded to a halt a few steps away and shuffled back to stand next to the adult, peering through the foggy glass door. "Woah. Weird. Are all the doors this way? I don't really pay that much attention to 'em.."

Billy reached forward and pushed the slightly open door fully open, walking inside with Spencer. "Mostly," he hummed, "but there's still a few wooden ones. Or fake wood. Whatever they call 'em."

Spencer beamed and got his textbook, filled out the information in it, and slid it into his backpack. "Th-thank you, Mr. Cobra!" 

"Billy," the man corrected as the two walked out of the book room and down the long hallway that lead to the parking lot. Billy held the door open for Spencer, watching as the boy shyly hurried passed him. What a cutie, he thought to himself. A thought struck him as he walked out after the teen, "Oh, hey. The buses are all gone. Do you live around here? I could drive you home."

"Nah, I could-" Billy pressed a button on some sort of small device on his keyring, making a 'beep' come from somewhere in the parking lot. Spencer blinked as a car drove up, sleek and shiny and the most vivid blue he'd ever seen in his whole life. "I-is that a..."

"Yup," the tall man cut him off, smirking and unlocking the doors on his ride. "Mercedes-Benz SLS, exclusive and mostly sold in Germany. You like?"

"Do I!! Mr. Cobra, I can't believe you own one of these!" Spencer touched the car tentatively, feeling eager and giddy and how the buttfucking ghostbomb was Billy able to own one of these luxurious vehicles on a fucking teacher's salary?!

Billy rounded his car and slid into the driver's seat while Spencer hopped into the passenger seat, both doors closing. Sliding the key into the ignition, Billy started the car and drove out of the lot. Spencer didn't waste much time in telling him the location of his residence, hoping that the drive there would take a while.

After a few minutes and evidently bored, Billy messed around with the radio and set on some music. The two discussed cars and vehicles and other masculine stuff- Ooh, was that Katy Perry on the radio? Spencer hummed to the song absent-mindedly, peering out of the passenger window at the scenery that whizzed by. 

It took a solid thirty minutes, but they finally arrived at Spencer's ugly, one story, red-bricked house. The teen waited till the car stopped and hopped out, thanking Billy several times before saying his goodbye and trotting off into his house. Spencer darted into his room, set his backpack on the floor, and crawled onto his bed tiredly. God, today was a great day.

A really great day. He drifted off with the thought of Billy's car's scent, the way Billy spoke and looked and just.. Billy.


	3. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get a little heated for spencer

Dude, That's My Teacher!

Chapter 3: Halloween

-

Several boring months pass with nothing interesting occuring, so it is now Halloween. 

The school held a Halloween all-day event where you could come to school dressed up and partake in various activities, games, and several very lame 'scary hallways'. 

Spencer had rolled his eyes at these amateurs- who did they think they were? George Romero? Sam Raimi?? Tobe Hooper???? He scoffed at the thought any of these imbeciles would try to make anything scary. Even a kitten is scarier than they are.

The young male had made his costume by himself- and it was fucking perfect. He was a zombie/pirate/robot and nobody could say otherwise. Complete with a generic pirate hat and eyepatch, he had even managed to score some realistic fake blood and a fake, realistic-looking sword. 

Shanilla and Rajeev had helped him acquire some aspects to his costume, but he had planned to reveal all of its glory to his friends at the school. Spencer currently sat in Billy's classroom, proudly showing off his costume to all passersby. He got some compliments, some critiques, and a lot of looks. Bay walked into the classroom five minutes after the late bell, one hand adjusting her azure-haired wig.

Spencer watched her settle in the seat next to his, like always, and questioned her on what exactly she was dressed up as. The older teen scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Are you serious?! How can you not know about Ha-"

"Miku," The teacher called. His sharp, icy blue (they had to be contacts!!) eyes locked on Bay. The girl went silent immediately and the two shared a gaze before Spencer butted in.

"Who-ku?"  
"Miku. Hatsune Miku, a vocalized robotic entity from Japan- technically a program," Billy said, arms crossed behind his back. "It was written to be a voice software and had the persona of a longhaired young lady with a feminine robotic voice. There are several versions of the program, but Hatsune Miku is the most popular."

Spencer stared, partially confused and partially studying what his teacher had dressed up to be for the special Halloween day. The man seemed to be wearing contacts that looked way too real- making his eyes an icy blue with narrow, catlike pupils. It seemed he had dyed his hair a pale, slightly dark blue shade. Spencer hoped that was temporary. The clothes weren't too out of place- slightly ripped and faded jeans with a plain white t-shirt and a short jean-jacket.

He would appear to be intimidating if Spencer didn't know better. The young teen felt his eyes droop a bit. Uh-oh. Staying up all night before school to work on a costume was finally getting to him. Spencer crossed his arms on his desk and nodded off, resting his head on them. He heard Billy drone on for a few minutes before dripping into a dreamstate.

In the dream, Spencer was wide awake. He appeared to be in detention- the rest of the seats in the classroom contained a few kids. About 10ish. He looked around, blinked, then stared forward in time to see Billy standing in front of him. Spencer jolted, looking up at him.

"M-Mr. Cobra?"  
The man didn't reply, instead he pulled Spencer out of his chair and set him on Billy's desk. Billy went to work on Spencer's trousers- pulling them down just past his hips and halfway down his thighs. Spencer squeaked and blushed as his teacher fished out the boy's half-hard manhood. He was about to protest- this felt way too real and people in the room were starting to stare! Oh god. Before Spencer could get any words out, though, Billy was already making good time on making him hard.

The adult's mouth graced the youngster's sex, kissing the tip and massaging the shaft. Spencer surpressed a moan, biting his lips and covering his face with his hands. Billy's tongue trailed along the head of Spencer's dick, feeling the organ stiffen and twitch in his grasp.

In one go, Billy's mouth plunged down on Spencer's cock, taking in as much of it as possible. Spencer let out a shaky moan, eyes screwing shut as the overwhelming pleasure of a warm, wet orifice around his manhood washed over him.

It felt amazingly good and very, very real. Spencer could feel himself getting close, so close, when-

Someone was shaking his shoulder. With a tired voice and blurry vision, Spencer opened his eyes and spoke. "Nnnnh?"

"Ah, good. You ain't dead," said the person in front of him. Spencer grunted in response and rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands. God. He was so tired. The teen yawned and looked around the room, noticing once his vision returned to normal that it was utterly empty.

He'd slept through the whole hour and fourty minutes of class.

Spencer stretched and shuffled his books into his backpack. "Sorry, Mr. Cobra. Didn't mean to sleep through your class..."

"No problem. Given the opportunity, I'd do it too." Billy chuckled, leaning his hip against his desk. The young teen admired the way he looked for a moment, and then realized something.

Spencer still had a boner- and it didn't seem to want to go away peacefully.

The teen cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, face reddening. "S-so, Mr. C., did you give out any work today?"

"Naw. You're free to hop on outta here if you want."  
"A-are you gonna go round the school and see the attractions?"  
Billy scoffed, crossing his arms. 

"Psh, no way bro. For one, I hate scary stuff. Even if it's blatantly fake. For two, I don't want to be here longer than I need to be. Schools are such a drag," Billy fished his keys out of his desk.

Spencer picked his backpack up off of the floor and held it casually at an angle that shielded his nethers and didn't look out of place. "Yeah, I'm not going either. These people wouldn't know horror if it walked up and punched them in the mouth."

Billy laughed and walked alongside the teen as they exited the classroom. The teacher locked the door behind them and exited the school with Spencer.

"So, you need a ride today or you gonna walk home?"

"I-I think I'll walk home today, Mr. Cobra... Thank you for the offer though!" Spencer quickly paced away as Billy slid into his car. 

Spencer hoped the walk home would kill his need for some sort of stimulation.


	4. Still Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kisses, boners, and spraypaint, oh my!

Dude, That's My Teacher!  
Chapter 4: Still Halloween  
[FIRST OF ALL I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERY ONE OF YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME!!! I love you all and the words from you guys is what makes me get up in the morning. I promise I will write more of this because yes, there's a plot.]  
-  
Spencer's trek home took longer than he'd have liked, but when he arrived at his small home he was more than thankful. Running into his room, he relieved his aching hard-on and waited there, fixing and touching up his makeup until nightfall. As much as he disliked the cruddy, half-assed Halloween School thing, he really wanted to take the chance to hang out with his friends. 

He arrived back at the school as the moon drew high above him. There were several crowds of teens, but not as many as he'd expected. They were probably inside the building already. He passed by a group of teen girls with vivid hair colors- all dressed up in skimpy animal outfits. Dog, cat, and bunny were they only ones he could make out in the darkness and faint glow of their glowsticks and the moonlight. 

He made his way inside, spotting Bay with a smallish group of girls. She was still dressed in that Japanese robot thing- Miku Hatsomething??- and was talking with a girl who had short, red-brown hair and pale blue eyes. They seemed to be pretty friendly to eachother. Among the two, he saw a girl with square rimmed glasses and short hair drawing something on a sketchpad and making smalltalk about something Spencer couldn't distinguish. He licked his lips in anticipation- he wanted to see if Billy had come back to screw around in the school. 

 

As he walked towards the staircase near the main office, Spencer recalled that Billy said he wouldn't show up here. A sad look crossed the Wright boy's make-up-caked face and rushed up the stairs. On the way, he bumped into a lime-green haired girl. She appeared to be wearing some ghost-like makeup on her face and upper neck, clothed in a long-sleeved shirt of sorts. Pants with paintsplatters, too. "Sorry," Spencer uttered under his breath as he scaled the stairs again. It didn't take long for him to reach the upper floors, searching intently through the fat crowds of teenagers and 'spooky' teachers.

Spencer guessed that the teachers honestly believed they had put on a believable, horrifying facade. The teen shook his head, meeting up with Rajeev and Shanilla. The trio discussed movies Spencer was planning to record, Rajeev constantly cutting in to harp about Lolo's scrawny rear that's squeezed into an angel costume. The trio ended up going through horribly done 'scary' hallways filled with fake spiderwebs, severed limbs, and buckets of blood. 

Rajeev chortled as Shanilla squealed when they were forced to dunk their hands into a bowl of 'eyeballs'. Spencer didn't even bat an eyelash. Eventually, Rajeev and Shanilla departed to make their candy rounds, leaving Spencer at the school. He didn't mind that much, hell-bent on getting a look at every little thing the school tried to make scary. Spencer padded up the concrete steps back into the school building, the scent of candy and teenagers thick in the air. Gross. 

He sighed but continued onwards, being stopped every so often to talk with someone. When he stumbled into the large gym, he spotted Bay over by the punchbowl. Apparently she'd abandoned her turquoise wig sometime during the night and now ran one of her hands through her hair, taking a long swig of cherry red punch.

"Hey!" Spencer called, stepping near to her. He noticed that she'd put on makeup for the evening, going as far as putting on lipstick and eyeliner. The older teen looked over at him surprisedly, nearly choking on her drink. She coughed a few times, managing:

"Sp-Spencer!"

Spencer smirked at her, patting her back roughly. "What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." He watched her expression pale slightly, her emerald eyes staring deeply at him.

"Right.. Um.. Mr. Cobra was looking for you," she quickly took another sip of her punch, downing the rest of it and setting the cup on the table. Spencer tilted his head slightly, noticing that she had an uncomfortable demeanor.

"Hey.. What's wrong? Is everything ok?" 

Bay nodded, then waved to him as a goodbye and quickly left the scene. Weird. Spencer Wright shook his head, idly scritching at the makeup on his right cheek. 

*

Spencer's legs were beginning to feel like jelly as he plopped down outside of the school, grunting as he sat painfully hard on the concrete. That would bruise. Shit. A warm breeze blowed by, dampening the sweat Spencer felt all over his body. Goddamn that school was hot. The young teen stared up at the orange moon, like a pumpkin in a sea of obsidian. 

"Hey," came a voice over his head. Spencer looked up so fast he felt his neck spring with pain, eyes locking on bright blue eyes. "Chill, bro, just me." Billy chuckled and sat down next to the student, watching him as Spencer sighed. 

"Billy... You scared the hell out of me."

"Isn't Halloween supposed to scare the hell into you?"

A snort came from Spencer as he playfully punched his teacher in the arm, earning him a laugh. The teen admired the deep silkiness of Billy's voice. Billy's laughter died down and he relaxed next to his student, tilting his head back to look up at the sky. The two stayed silent for what felt like ages- comfortable in eachother's company. Spencer hadn't even realized that he'd come to lean slightly against Billy's shoulder, or that one of his hands was dangerously itching to hold Billy's hand.

When he gained his wits back, the teen squeaked and scooted away, face reddening in the low light. "S-sorry! I'm uh, I'm just really tired, sir." 

"'S fine, dude. I don't care. You seem a bit chilly anyway," Billy slid closer, looping his arm round Spencer's scrawny shoulders. Spencer swallowed thickly, but made no moves to push him away. It felt warm and comfortable and strangely nostalgic as he leaned against Billy, the elder's fingers gently brushing against his spraypainted hair.

"Bro," Billy piped up suddenly, "did you spraypaint your do?" He snorted, fingers gliding through Spencer's auburn and black spraypainted strands. Spencer felt his face heat up immensely.

"It was the only way I could get the color in! Shut up!" 

The teacher only laughed harder, his chuckling bubbling up into full blown laughter. He pulled away from Spencer to lay back on the ground and laugh more. Spencer sputtered and elbowed and kicked at Billy, feeling way too warm with his embarassment. "Stop laughing at me!" He said again, leaning over and grabbing Billy's hair.

"Y-you dyed your hair too!" He huffed, fingers threading through the silky azure locks. Billy's laughter froze instantly in his throat and he became silent, their gazes meeting. A long silence slid between them as Spencer subconsciously moved closer and closer, gaze flitting down to lock on his teacher's mouth.

Billy licked his lips slowly, eyes lided halfway- were his pupils that big before? Spencer didn't have much time to think as he closed his eyes and met those soft lips. He'd dreamt of kissing his teacher for ages now, and it only felt right to finally be able to do it. They were softer than he'd imagined- cool and gentle and chaste against his hot ones. 

He pulled back a bit, but Billy's hand had somehow wound up in his hair and pulled him back down. Sloppily their lips met again, but the elder guided Spencer's unexperienced mouth against his. Billy's teeth nicked Spencer's lip and for a moment he tasted blood, but a smooth tongue lapped it up. 

Spencer let out a breath, Billy taking the opportunity to fit their mouths together at a better angle and capture Spencer's tongue with his own. The teen moaned slightly against the kiss, feeling Billy's other hand press against his lower back. Finally they parted for air and Spencer stared lustfully into the older male's eyes, wondering if they were really glowing or if it was a trick of the lights.

Billy smiled at him, nuzzling their noses together and pulling away to stand up. He brushed dirt off of his pants and peered down at Spencer. "I'll see you on Monday, kiddo! Have a happy Halloween~" 

And with that, Billy left Spencer by himself.

With a hard-on.

Fuckin' hell.


	5. The Not-Chapter chapter

Hi guys! sorry, but this isn't a chapter. It's more of a notice, really. If you like this fic, please let me know! My tumblr is TheSp00ky. This fic is also on FF.net, under the same title. Also I'm getting very into Shingeki no Kyojin, so expect some ficlets of that soon. Anyway, thanks for reading. Love you all!


	6. Important Notice - Not a chapter, sorry

This story is discontinued. I've been putting off making a formal 'chapter' about this, but.. I feel bad to all the people that come by and give such nice comments. I'm no longer properly in the DTMG fandom, and the story doesn't interest me enough to continue it. I apologize to everyone this disappoints.


End file.
